


Орнитология

by kelRian



Category: due South
Genre: Detectives, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рэю доверяют весьма скверно пахнущее дело о пропаже магического кристалла. Фрейзер не может бросить друга в беде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Орнитология

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Ludwig14

Рэй сосредоточенно сидел за рабочим столом. В полицейском участке как всегда стояли гвалт и полнейшая неразбериха. Хорошо, что благодаря богатому жизненному опыту, в том числе проживанию в квартире с кучей родственников, Веккио если хотел, мог работать в любой обстановке.   
Но, к сожалению, у такой отрешенности имелись свои недостатки. На гневные крики Уэлша он обратил внимание далеко не сразу.  
Когда начальник так орал, стоило пошевелиться.  
С тяжелым вздохом оторвавшись от телефонного справочника, Рэй поспешил к руководству.  
Навстречу из кабинета вылетела неразлучная парочка — Хью и Луи. На лицах обоих были скабрезные до невозможности улыбки. Уже один этот факт заставил Веккио насторожиться, но в загон руководства его практически пропихнули, не дав ничего спросить.  
В кабинете Уэлша, занимая полтора стула, возвышалась Она.  
Нет, сначала Рэй почувствовал сладковатый запах дешевых духов. Вернее, еще с полчаса назад он решил, что кто-то забыл свой обед в столе, причем неделе эдак на прошлой, но после первого же вдоха у Уэлша все встало на свои места.  
Она была кариатидой, она была светочем, и в глазах начальника скромный детектив прочитал приговор — она должна была стать центром мира Рэя на ближайшее время. По крайней мере до того момента, как он решит ее проблему. В том, что проблема была и очень серьезная, Рэй не сомневался. Иначе у Уэлша так не блуждал бы взгляд.  
— Миссис...  
— Мисс, — сурово заметила дама низким грудным голосом. Складки ее жабо возмущенно колыхнулись. Понятно было, что под одеждой таится бюст размера восьмого, не меньше.  
Вообще в посетительнице внушительным было все: прическа — черная копна кучерявых, как и у всех афроамериканцев, волос, — богато украшенная искусственными цветами и бижутерией, цветастое платье вырвиглазных оттенков с юбкой, стекающей к полу крупными складками. На его фоне даже любимая сорочка Рэя из натурального шелка с багряными тюльпанами показалась бы жалкой и бесцветной. Огромные руки, унизанные не меньше чем десятком браслетов, и два перстня на больших пальцах с огромными, даже и не претендующими на драгоценность камнями.  
Оторвавшись от созерцания сначала рук, а потом декольте, Рэй поднял взгляд на лицо посетительницы. На удивление оно вполне гармонировало со слоновьими параметрами мисс. Даже ужасные накладные ресницы не выбивались из общего стиля.  
Тихим кашлем Уэлш дал понять, что пора заканчивать созерцание девицы и приходить в себя.  
Рэй бы с удовольствием остался в мире грез и видений, но начальник и так отвел ему почти полторы минуты на осознание суровой реальности.  
— Мисс Бартен, позвольте представить — Рэймонд Веккио. Наш лучший сотрудник, — Уэлш улыбнулся с видом довольного крокодила. — Оперативник с большим стажем, на его счету десятки раскрытых дел.  
Почувствовав на себе взгляд мисс Бартен, Рэй похолодел. Судя по плотоядному выражению лица, она не считала за разумных существ всё то, что весит меньше восьмидесяти килограмм, и один щуплый детектив явно не попадал в эту категорию.   
Перехватив взгляд, Уэлш царственным жестом передал Рэю папку с документами.  
— Он лучший. Это именно тот человек, которого вы ищете. Профессионал, ас, уникум в своем роде, который сможет помочь в вашем, несомненно, серьезном деле.  
На этих словах у Рэя началась изжога. Судя по всему, общением с этой женщиной ему предстояло искупить все свои грехи разом, а возможно, и досрочно приобщиться к лику святых.  
Мисс Бартен грациозно, конечно, грациозно для такого мамонта, как она, поднялась со стула для посетителей. Тот жалобно скрипнул, но устоял. В том, что его стул проявит такую же стойкость, Рэй был не уверен, но отступать было некуда.  
— Проходите, пожалуйста, — кивнул мамонтихе Рэй, пропуская ее в дверь первой. Если, мало ли, в этот момент на полицейский участок совершат нападение террористы, то ей можно будет прикрыться и переждать.  
Документы Уэлш ему почти швырнул, а показанный кулак вряд ли можно было считать тем напутствием, которого жаждала душа Рэя. В этот момент он вообще больше всего хотел стать маленьким, незаметным и юркой ящеркой уползти между коллег к спасительному выходу. Увы, его мечтам не уготовано было сбыться.  
Мисс Бартен плыла по отделению, как тяжелое парусное судно, повергая окружающих в легкое оцепенение ароматом духов, который распространялся подобно запрещенному к использованию химическому оружию. Еще немного, и мужчины штабелями начали бы падать к ее ногам. Рэй и сам был готов свалиться, но тут природа смилостивилась над ним. Обонятельный рецептор перегрузился и вышел из строя. Одним словом, Рэй “принюхался”.  
— Итак, мисс Бартен, — откашлявшись, начал Рэй, одним глазом кося в папку с делом, а другим гипнотизируя стул для посетителей в напрасной попытке предсказать — выдержит он испытание, или сейчас мисс окажется на полу. — Расскажите мне все по порядку. Что с вами случилось.  
Рэй искренне попытался вложить в свой вопрос как можно больше участия и вежливости, что не осталось безнаказанным.  
На стол легла огромная лапа и, низко наклонившись, мисс произнесла хриплым шепотком:  
— Вы можете звать меня просто Сивилла.  
Оторвав взгляд от необъятного декольте, в котором Рэй, наверно, мог бы потеряться целиком, он поднял глаза на свой оживший кошмар.  
Облизнув темно-бордовые губы, Сивилла начала свой рассказ.

Богатство оттенков, истинная страстность повествования, а быть может, общая интоксикация, позволили Рэю погрузиться в историю.  
Веккио оказался с босоногой прапрабабкой мисс Бартен, танцующей на раскаленном песке далекого африканского берега. Волны шумели, разбиваясь о скалы, и вместе с волнами к берегу пристала лодка.  
Жизнерадостную девушку похитили суровые белые работорговцы, и долго еще над морем был слышен крик шамана-отца, тоскующего по своему ребенку. Девочка познала все муки рабства, но ее внук смог бежать на север.  
В подробности вольной жизни этого поколения Веккио не смог вникнуть достаточно серьезно. С другой стороны, уточнять, что под просьбой “рассказать все по порядку”, он не имел в виду историю с начала времен, было слишком рискованно. При любой попытке прервать поток сознания, человекоподобный мамонт увеличивал громкость голоса, заставляя стены содрогаться, и даже самых шумных подозреваемых настороженно затихать в ожидании кары небесной.  
Еще минут через пять неторопливого рассказа Рэй впал в состояние, близкое к коме, перестав воспринимать что либо. Сознание его помутилось, а перед глазами возник голубоглазый ангел в красном костюме канадского конного полицейского. Поняв, что блаженно улыбается, Рэй встряхнулся, приходя в себя.  
— Рэймонд, — Бен был сама официальность, — ты не мог бы представить меня даме.  
— С удовольствием, — улыбнулся Веккио, одной из самых ядовитый своих улыбок. — Бентон Фрейзер, констебль канадской конной полиции. — В руку ткнулись мокрым носом, требуя внимания. — И Дифенбейкер, канадский волк, — мстительно закончил Рэй, вытаскивая Дифа за загривок на всеобщее обозрение.  
Волк уже осознал всю тяжесть ситуации и попытался невидимкой забиться под стол.  
Мисс робко опустила взгляд и открыла огонь на поражение из-под опущенных ресниц.  
— Мисс Сивилла Бартен, — изрекла она, томно подав руку для поцелуя.  
Фрейзер, не мешкая, приложился к пухлому запястью, вызвав у Веккио приступ брезгливости. Хорошо, что посетительница была поглощена Бентоном и не заметила, как лицо Рэя исказилось от отвращения.  
— Сивилла, — вы разрешите называть себя так? — елейным голосом поинтересовался Фрейзер, а Рэй сразу захотел взять на анализ ее духи. Может быть, она подмешивает в них наркотические препараты?  
— Разумеется, — необъятное декольте всколыхнулось, как море во время прилива.  
— Может быть, тогда вы простите мне еще одну наглость — в этот чудесный день я предлагаю продолжить беседу с детективом Веккио в парке. К чему сидеть в душном отделении?  
Когда гора ткани и бижутерии согласилась на это невозможное предложение, с облегчением вздохнул не только Рэй, но и половина отделения полиции. Все же на улице аромат благовоний будет не столь сногсшибательным.

***  
Пицца была доставлена ровно за двадцать восемь минут, вызвав у Рэя приступ ненависти к людям.  
— Ты знаешь, кем она работает? — с возмущением сообщил Веккио, облизав пальцы и потянувшись к следующему куску.  
— Да, Рэй.  
— Она шарлатанка. Мошенница!  
— Нет, просто гадалка, — ровно поправил его Фрейзер. — А еще она исправная налогоплательщица.  
— Уж поверь мне! Это я проверю первым делом.  
— Послушай, — Бентон прижал сложенные ладони к губам, задумавшись. — Я имел дело с индейцами. Не просто с индейцами. С шаманами. Для них действительно очень важны ритуальные предметы. Это не просто часть работы, дохода или жизни. Они становятся практически частью души. А шаром, судя по описанию, она пользуется достаточно часто. По крайней мере, она без запинок про него рассказала. И ты обратил внимание на ее руки? Она будто поглаживала этот шар, обращалась к нему… Мы должны ей помочь.  
— Фрейзер! У нее украли, с позволения сказать, магический шар. Стекляшку в коробочке, понимаешь? Я несказанно счастлив, что она описала прозрачность стекла и количество царапин на футляре, но что с того? Ты можешь себе представить какой проходной двор в ее офисе? Странно, что не украли ее саму. Наверняка пытались, только в дверь не пролезла.  
— Рэй. Для нее это основной, главный рабочий инструмент. И более того, если он хрустальный, как она утверждает, то может быть достаточно дорогим. Женщина верит в то, что может с его помощью разговаривать с потусторонним миром.  
— Или вытягивать деньги из дурачков, — с набитым ртом процедил Веккио. — Вот смотри. Она проснулась утром и сразу обнаружила пропажу. Спит она с ним, что ли? Диф! И не думай есть мою пиццу.  
— Он не будет, не волнуйся, — Бентон шикнул на волка. — Думаю, надо просто завтра утром сходить и осмотреть место преступления, как ты считаешь?  
— Я считаю, что это дело можно отправить в мусорную корзину. Только представь, кому мог понадобиться шар гадалки. Кому?  
— Коллекционеру? Собирателю редкостей? Можно посмотреть, какие аукционы сейчас проходят.  
— Неужели ты думаешь, что такая стекляшка кому-то потребуется? Но хорошо, согласен, маньяков много. Только я не уверен, что мы найдем нужного.  
— Мы должны попытаться, — пожал плечами Фрейзер.  
Чувствовалось, что раз он взялся помогать этой женщине, то теперь так и будет бежать, как его волк, преследуя добычу, пока не свалится замертво.   
— Кстати, Бенни, — поинтересовался Рэй, доставая из коробки последний кусок пиццы. — А ты почему не ешь?  
Фрейзер демонстративно принюхался и ответил:  
— Колбаса не очень свежая, — а потом, милостиво постучав закашлявшегося Рэя по плечу, добавил: — Ты ешь, не бойся. Она вполне ничего. Мне просто не хочется. А некоторые инуиты любят кивиак. Рецепт довольно прост: надо взять моржа…  
— Заткнись, Фрейзер.  
Офицер чикагской полиции Рэймонд Веккио подумал, что хрустальный шар гадалки стоило найти хотя бы для того, чтобы запустить его в голову одному монти. Впрочем, с того бы сталось поймать его на лету, а потом, мило улыбаясь, вернуть владелице. Интересно, он будет целовать ей ручку при встрече?

***  
Бентон галантно открыл дверь и предложил Дифенбейкеру пройти внутрь.  
Дифенбейкер, наклонив голову, посмотрел на хозяина и замер у двери.  
Бентон еще раз сделал приглашающий жест, но призыв вновь был проигнорирован.  
— Ты с ним так любезничать до утра будешь, — сказал Рэй и вошел внутрь помещения, которое гадалка арендовала под офис.  
— Нет, мы уже идем, — неуверенно сказал Фрейзер ему в спину.  
В итоге вместо того, чтобы осматривать место преступления, Веккио с ехидной улыбочкой подпирал стену и развлекался зрелищем “констебль против волка”. Пока волк вел по очкам, но Фрейзер был настойчив.  
Он сел рядом на корточки и, взяв морду Дифа в руки, начал его уговаривать.  
Понаблюдать за живописной картиной вышла потерпевшая, а с ней девушка лет восемнадцати в настолько откровенных шортах, что Рэй испытал непреодолимое желание закрыть Бентону глаза, поскольку тот, выросший в суровых условиях севера, мог не пережить такого удара.  
На фоне длинных ног, округлых бедер и колготок в сеточку, напяленных под шорты, пацан лет десяти, ошивающийся рядом, был незаметен. Рэй успел рассмотреть только серую застиранную футболку и серые же джинсы.  
Потом девица надула пузырь из жвачки, он лопнул с оглушительным треском, привлекшим внимание Бена. Тот, увидев собравшихся зрителей, покраснел.  
Воспользовавшись паузой, волк с достоинством прошел внутрь и лег, положив голову на лапы. Дальше его можно было разве что нести на руках.  
— П-простите, — запнувшись, сказал Фрейзер, — Дифенбейкер бывает очень упрям.  
Смотреть на то, как Фрейзер крутит шляпу, не поднимая взгляда от пола, чтобы случайно не начать пялиться на девицу, у Рэя сил не было. Поэтому, чтобы разрядить обстановку, он хлопнул друга по плечу.  
— Ну что, прихожую мы осмотрели, покажите ваше основное рабочее место, — обратился он к потерпевшей.  
На самом деле прихожая не представляла ни малейшего интереса — крошечное помещение, только чтобы раздеться, даже без шкафа. Может быть, правда, оно казалось тесным из-за небольшого столпотворения.  
Вместо двери в комнату проем украшала занавеска из разноцветных палочек. С задорным шуршанием она встретила сначала девушку, потом хозяйку. Причем исключительно для того, чтобы напасть на Рэя. Он запутался в свисающих штучках и еле прорвался внутрь.  
Фрейзер, как всегда безукоризненный, прошел следом.  
Атмосфера рабочего места Сивиллы поражала. Там действительно можно было потерять не только хрустальный шар, но и золотозапас маленького островного государства.  
— Вы не пробовали убраться, может быть, он под шкаф закатился? — с невозмутимым видом прокомментировал Рэй. После борьбы со шторой ему надо было восстановить репутацию.  
Мисс набрала в грудь воздуха, но ее опередила девушка.  
— Сестра всё обыскала. Мы все помогали ей.  
— Простите, нас не представили, — влез в разговор Бен. — Бентон Фрейзер, констебль канадской конной полиции. Здесь неофициально.  
На девушку было любо дорого глядеть, она покраснела, взмахнула километровыми ресницами и призналась, как в самом страшном грехе:  
— Анна-Луиза Бартен. Младшая сестра.  
— Очень приятно, — вставил Рэй, влезая между ними. Необходимо было отвлечь Фрейзера, пока он не попал в лапы сестричкам. — И кто именно обнаружил пропажу?  
— Сиви и заметила. Прилетела на кухню, вся взведенная, кричала, что украли! Что как она теперь будет работать. Я и посоветовала обратиться в полицию.  
Призывный взмах ресниц в адрес Фрейзера Рэй мужественно проигнорировал.

Рассматривать комнату Рэю понравилось: тяжелые бордово-красные драпировки скрывали облезлые стены, по одной стене от пола до самого потолка шли банки и баночки, коробки и коробочки, мешочки и просто пучки трав создавали очень интересную атмосферу, впрочем, больше подходящую не гадалке, а средневековому алхимику. Все сверкало и переливалось — хрустальные подвески на люстре, позолота дверных ручек, шитые нитями тяжелые багровые гардины, и даже расписные поддоны и вазы, которые, расставленные по полкам, хранили секретные магические приспособления. Полумрак скрывал наваленные в углах свитки, шали и магический хлам неизвестного происхождения.  
С чувством легкой брезгливости Рэй взял в руки одну из склянок, и оттуда на него посмотрел одинокий человеческий глаз.  
— Глаз дитя, ходившего между мирами. Позволяет заглянуть в душу и увидеть скрытое, — пробасила над ухом мисс Бартен.  
— А я-то подумал, что тут можно по кускам собрать труп, а то и три, — Рэй сделал вид, что пошутил, но больше всматриваться в банки не стал. Сейчас его задача — найти пропавший шар, а вот когда дадут дело по поиску различных частей тела, он и придет сюда с ордером.  
Фрейзер, в свою очередь, стоя около стола, вдумчиво пробовал языком нэцкэ. Рэй скривился — думать, кто и как ее трогал, не было ни малейшего желания.  
Причмокнув, Бентон разочарованно покачал головой.  
— Нет, все законно.  
Сестры хмыкнули, вызвав в Рэе нездоровое желание перевернуть квартиру вверх дном, но найти нарушение.  
— Скажите, у вас есть постоянные клиенты?  
— Конечно. Аллен, Граки, мистер Янг, мистер Эрнандес частенько заходит…  
— Достаточно, — довольно невежливо прервал ее Веккио. — Запишите на листке и отдайте. Я попытаюсь посмотреть, что это за люди. Сомневаюсь я, что они называют свои реальные имена.  
— Мисс Бартен, — учтиво начал Фрейзер, но его перебили.  
— Ах, офицер, я же просила называть меня просто Сивиллой. Или вам можно Сиви. Я разрешаю.  
— Хорошо, Сиви, — Фрейзер снял шляпу и начал крутить ее в руках, что выдавало сильнейшую работу мысли. — Сиви, скажите, кто-нибудь собирался заключить крупную сделку? Или вообще кого-то ждали сильные перемены в жизни?  
— Да вроде бы нет. Люди часто ходят советоваться по совершенно пустяковым проблемам, считая их главным в жизни.   
— Ну хоть что-то случалось, что могло бы насторожить? — взмолился Рэй.  
— Дня три назад приходил мужчина. Не сказать, чтобы странный, но вопроса для гадания задать никак не мог. Скуластый, волосы стриженые. Глазки так и бегали туда-сюда, — мисс Бартен сосредоточилась. Ее лоб прорезала суровая складка. Было видно, что она усиленно думает. — Гадать особо не хотел. Хотел купить что-нибудь. Вот, тоже “дитя” его интересовало. Вместо денег подарил мне веер удачи.  
— Целый веер из перьев голубой сойки? — с восхищением отметил Фрейзер, рассматривая продемонстрированный магически предмет.  
— Нет, это венценосный голубь с острова Япен! — бросилась в схватку мисс. — Ах, он меня предупреждал, что если покажу этот веер, то удача отвернется! Ведь этот голубь столь редок!  
— Боюсь, что вас обманули, — с долей сочувствия ответил Бентон. Рэй понял, что еще немного, и Фрейзер начнет лизать перья веера, чтобы убедиться наверняка.  
Сивилла расправила плечи, готовясь пойти в атаку.  
— Давайте отложим ваши орнитологические споры на потом. Лучше постарайтесь вспомнить — обиженные клиенты, молодые дарования, охотники за редкостями — кому мог так понадобиться шар?  
— Если бы я знала, то вытрясла бы из негодяя душу своими руками, — мисс Бартен так эмоционально потрясла кулаками, что сомнений не оставалось. Действительно бы вытрясла и душу, и информацию, и предыдущую трапезу. — А ваша собачка ничем не может помочь?  
Диф так и лежал у входа, положив голову на лапы.  
— На самом деле это волк, — улыбнувшись, ответил Фрейзер, — Для него тут слишком резкий запах благовоний — просто голова кругом. И слишком много посетителей. Он не может взять след. К сожалению.  
— Ладно, Фрейзер, — Рэй выглядел недовольным, как и всегда, когда у него что-то не получалось. — Пошли, поспрашиваем твоих любимых бродяг. Может один из них вспомнит хоть что-то осмысленное.  
— Пойдем, Рэй.  
Диф вскочил на ноги, будто подслушивал разговор, и стрелой вылетел на улицу, как только ему разрешили.

Опрос нищих ничего не дал. Квартал вообще будто вымер. Приятели, хмурые и недовольные друг другом, разошлись по домам. Рэю предстояло отчитываться о неудаче, а Фрейзер полночи провел, раздумывая, какую же деталь он упустил из виду.  
На следующий день с самого утра он приехал к Рэю в участок и почти силком выволок его на улицу.  
— Ты предлагаешь бесполезную вещь. Мы там и так потеряли кучу времени, но ничего не нашли. Зачем нам ехать туда снова? Давай лучше поищем коллекционеров, клептоманов. Кого угодно, но чтобы с толком.  
— Может быть, мы пропустили что-то? Должна же быть хотя бы одна зацепка!  
— Что, Бенни?  
— Смотри, кто там был, когда мы пришли?  
— Бегемотиха эта, парень, девица в шортах. И не вздумай мне говорить, что она была хороша!  
— Парень? — брови Фрейзера удивленно поползли вверх.  
— Ну да, мальчишка, серый такой, самый обычный…. — Рэй запнулся на полуслове, но Бенни его понял.   
— Надеюсь, мы найдём его. Дети часто наблюдательны, и мальчик мог заметить важную деталь, ускользнувшую от взрослых.  
Переглянувшись, они бросились к машине. 

Рэй ворвался в комнату, вызвав бурю негодования молодого парня, видимо, клиента. Того не утихомирил даже предъявленный полицейский значок.  
— Где он? — рявкнул Рэй.  
Мисс Бартен удивленно прижала руку к груди, набирая воздух, но ответить она не успела. Вошедший следом Бен, осматриваясь, мельком глянул в окно и, подняв раму, элегантно, как всегда, выпрыгнул. Рэй с кряхтением полез следом. Привычка монти не пользоваться дверьми раздражала неимоверно.  
Умный Диф уже повалил жертву и стоял у нее на груди с видом победителя. Бен скорчил гримасу, извиняясь, согнал волка и помог парню подняться. Рэй же стоял рядом, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.  
— Он, — ультимативно заявил Рэй, отдышавшись. — Как догадался?  
— Он бросился прочь, увидев меня в окне.  
— И он серый, — дополнил образ Рэй.  
Парень действительно был весь будто покрытый пылью. Он стоял, насупившись, гневно поглядывал на волка и пытался вытереть нос рукавом.  
— Прости, он случайно. И видишь, как он радуется, что тебя догнал? — сев на корточки, попытался исправить первое впечатление Фрейзер.   
Парень с подозрением посмотрел на Дифа, который практически светился от радости.  
— Его зовут Дифенбейкер и он волк.  
— А тебя? — подал голос парень, с подозрением переводя взгляд с волка на его хозяина.  
— А я — Бентон Фрейзер, канадский конный полицейский. И я очень хочу помочь твоей…  
— Сестре. Она моя сестра. Марк Бартен, — с достоинством представился парень.  
Рэй открыл было рот, чтобы встрять в разговор, но Бен предупредительно поднял руку, прося помолчать.  
— Марк — красивое имя. Скажи мне, ты видел что-то интересное? О чем стоило бы рассказать?  
Мальчик молчал долго, почти минуту. За это время Рэй успел проклясть его и всех его потомков на три колена вперед, но мужественно молчал.  
Покосившись на Дифа, будто ища у того поддержки, Марк шмыгнул носом и сказал:  
— К Сиви тут ходит один. Важный такой, надутый. Рудольф. Костюм всегда с иголочки, хвастался, что на заказ только шьет. Сиви меня убьет, если узнает, что разболтал, — парень понизил голос до шепота.  
— Ты подслушивал? — не утерпев, припечатал Рэй и, конечно же, Фрейзер на него шикнул.  
— Ну, подслушивал, ну и что. Она всегда двери закрывает, а тут мне интересно было. И вообще, может, я хотел научиться, таким же стать, — парень с вызовом посмотрел на полицейских. — В общем, я так понял, что он перед серьезной сделкой советоваться ходил. Потому что потом слышал, как он по телефону трепался, у него на следующей неделе еще покупка какая-то. Собирался дом, что ли, целый по дешевке брать. Говорил, что куш сорвет. Во деньжищи-то у людей. А у Сиви шара нет. Как она ему гадать будет, а? Он щедрый. Если решение правильное — с горкой бабок отвалит.  
Рэй с Беном переглянулись и Бен сказал:  
— Спасибо, Марк, ты нам очень помог.  
Пятерку в руку информатору совать пришлось, как всегда, Рэю.

В полицейском участке царило вполне привычное столпотворение. На этот раз он был наводнен девочками, девушками, женщинами и бабушками. Их объединяли головные уборы. Фрейзер изумленно проводил взглядом целую каравеллу, украшающую шляпку одной мадам, и поспешил в глубь помещения.  
Элейн сидела, замучено потирая виски.  
— Запах, Бенни. Они все пахнут, все надушены. Это просто ужасно.  
— Я тебе сочувствую, — влез в разговор Рэй, но его привычно проигнорировали.  
Я понимаю, Элейн, запахи это ужасно. Может быть, у тебя получится вечером прогуляться? — начал утешать ее Фрейзер, но был прерван.  
— Замолчи. Вот просто замолчи. Дай я тебе лучше расскажу, что нашла. Имя Рудольф оказалось довольно редким, а Рудольфов, занимающихся недвижимостью, вообще единицы. Вам нужен Рудольф Грац. А еще, вы не поверите, но у него проблемы с напарником. Некий Абрахам Митчел. Живет тут в паре кварталов от нас. Начинали вместе, с полгода назад разошлись со скандалом. Рудольф хорошо стоит на ногах, а вот Эйб… Более того, “Грац” созвучно “Граки”. Если имена ее клиентов вымышленные, то может быть...  
Рэй с Бентоном многозначительно переглянулись.  
— Да, мальчики, это ваш клиент. Только не забудьте о доказательствах.  
Так и не услышав согласия, Элейн тяжело вздохнула. Диф флегматично доедал спертый под шумок гамбургер.

***  
Абрахам Митчел проживал в достойной закоренелого холостяка квартире. Когда они только поднялись по лестнице, Бен попробовал сделать волку внушение о правилах хорошего тона, но остался неуслышанным. С другой стороны, когда их пустили внутрь, Диф без возражений подчинился приказу “ждать в прихожей”, вызвав у Фрейзера видимое облегчение. Через открытую дверь он видел, что в комнате довольно много чучел, а Диф не любил таксидермистов.   
Хозяин оказался подтянутым мужчиной средних лет, с располагающей внешностью и грацией большого хищника. Он улыбался так, будто весь вечер ждал именно визита полицейских. После короткого знакомства Рэй перешел к сути дела. Эйб, не задумываясь, ответил явно заранее придуманной фразой:  
— Все же мы с Руди старые друзья и не последние люди в мире недвижимости, но вы понимаете, он стал заносчивым. Начал сорить деньгами, одна покупка, другая… Сначала я думал, что он разоряет нас обоих, а оказалось, только меня. Я ведь ему верил, старому пройдохе. Вот и поплатился.  
Эйб обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
— О! Вы бы хотели поменяться с ним местами? — спросил Рэй настолько искренне и благожелательно, что даже Бентон задумался об его вменяемости.  
— Нет, — расхохотался Абрахам, — каждому своя судьба. Может быть, хотите чаю? У меня сейчас немного гостей. Сами понимаете, слухи, все такое.  
— Спасибо, может быть, в другой раз, — бросил Рэй. — Или вы хотите нам еще о чем-нибудь рассказать?  
— Увы, видимо, я совершенно неинтересный собеседник, даже для полиции.  
— Можно еще один вопрос, — встрял Фрейзер, обводя рукой комнату. — Вы сами изготавливали эти чучела? Чувствуется истинное мастерство, например, этот венценосный голубь…  
— Живой он прекрасен, не так ли? К сожалению, это моя таксидермическая неудача. Оперенье сильно пострадало.  
— Безусловно, все не может быть одинаково удачным, — улыбка Фрейзера вышла еще более кривоватой, чем обычно.  
Поняв, что у Фрейзера появилась идея, Рэй направился к выходу. Пока хозяин отвернулся, Бен шепнул Рэю на ухо:  
— Это все та же голубая сойка. И части оперенья не хватает.  
— На улику не очень тянет, — шепнул в ответ Веккио, и Бентон, соглашаясь, кивнул.  
— Пошли, Диф, — скомандовал Фрейзер, надев шляпу. Не дождавшись реакции, повторил, четче артикулируя: — Дифенбейкер. Пойдем.

Волк вскочил на лапы, всем видом демонстрируя, что не мог дождаться, когда глупые люди наконец-то решат заняться делом. Прощание вышло скомканным, но Рей был уверен, что хозяин вздохнул от облегчения.   
Диф выбежал на улицу, забежал за угол, обнюхал мусорный бак, пометил его для верности, и уверенно помчался вверх по улице.  
Фрейзер, естественно, рванул следом. Веккио же, пробежав трусцой пару метров, развернулся в сторону бьюика. Если этот полоумный хочет догонять своего волка бегом, то Рей спокойно поедет в машине. Пусть на голубую сойку канадец не тянет, но на красного кардинала вполне. Орнитологический ход мыслей Веккио изрядно повеселил, и он тронул Ривьеру с места.  
На счастье, ехать пришлось недолго. Диф, а вместе с ним и запыхавшийся Фрейзер, были обнаружены у ближайшего мусоровоза. Грузовик, моргая аварийкой, стоял на обочине. Водитель ковырялся под капотом, а Фрейзер с волком чинно караулили кузов. Со стороны могло показаться, что они просто прогуливались рядом и остановились посмотреть.  
Кажется, Рэй застонал вслух.   
— Полиция Чикаго, — сунул он под нос водителю свой полицейский значок. — Нам надо осмотреть содержимое.  
Удивление, отразившееся на лице водителя, по яркости эмоции было сравнимо с отвращением, написанном на лице Рэя.  
— Спасибо, Рэй, — улыбнулся Фрейзер.  
— Ты уверен? — с отчаянием спросил Веккио.  
— Безусловно. Понимаешь, дерево очень хорошо впитывает запахи, а запах в квартире мисс Бартен очень характерный.  
— И ты умудрился его унюхать среди разнообразного дерьма?  
— Мы оба его почувствовали, — улыбнулся Фрейзер, и с видом пса, которому дали поваляться на тухлятине, полез в вонючее нутро мусоровоза.   
В душе Рэймонда клокотала ненависть. Ведь Бенни определенно вылезет оттуда идеально чистым, а Рэю придется объяснять, почему от него опять воняет свалкой..

***  
— Ну что, Веккио, — Уэлш сидел, чрезвычайно довольный собой. Еще бы! Все отделение радовалось, когда мисс Бартен покинула его. — Вас можно поздравить?  
— Спасибо, сэр, — почтительно улыбнулся Веккио, волосками на затылке чувствуя стоящего за спиной Фрейзера. Тот был, как всегда, возмутительно спокоен.  
— Поделитесь со мной секретом, как вам пришло в голову отправиться в погоню за мусоровозом?  
— О, сэр, это было непросто, — замялся Рэй.  
— Разрешите, я объясню, — Фрейзер сделал шаг вперед, привлекая внимание. — Понимаете, синяя сойка — достаточно редкая птица, и, тем более, подаривший веер был уверен в том, что это венценосный голубь, точно так же и мистер Митчел был уверен, что у него чучело именно этой птицы, хотя на самом деле... впрочем, я понимаю, что вас не очень интересуют орнитологические подробности. Когда мы только зашли в квартиру, мне почудился довольно устойчивый запах…  
— Мисс Бартен, — выразительно приподняв бровь, подсказал Уэлш.  
— Да, духов мисс Бартен. Все же у нее довольно специфический, легко узнаваемый букет. Это было объяснимо, ведь мистер Митчел бывал у потерпевшей. Но Дифенбейкер вел себя странно. На улице я уловил легкий, еле уловимый след. И мы с Дифом бросились в погоню. Видите ли, дело в том, что дерево очень легко впитывает запахи, и на нем так хорошо сохраняются отпечатки пальцев. А мистер Митчел достаточно далек от криминального мира. Он ведь верно все рассчитал. Мусор вывезли вскоре после того, как он выбросил украденное, и нам с детективом Веккио очень повезло, что машина сломалась. На городской свалке мы бы шар не нашли никогда. С другой стороны, мистер Митчел сразу попал в список подозреваемых.  
— Подожди, почему ты считаешь, что Абрахам? — выпалил Рей, вызвав глухой смешок у начальства.  
— О… мистер Митчелл далек от преступного мира, но отнюдь не глуп. Он просто не учел, что мисс Бартен невозможно отказать в просьбе. Если бы она была менее… выдающейся женщиной, ее дело не стали бы рассматривать. В любом случае, кража на такую сумму — это не более, чем административная ответственность, а его бывший напарник не смог бы принять решение о сделке всей жизни. Насколько я понимаю, у мистера Митчела были дополнительные резервы, чтобы перекупить здание и с его помощью встать на ноги, попутно убрав конкурента с рынка. Ведь мистер Грац по каждому важному вопросу ходил к Сивилле. Мой отец говорил, что когда мы подбрасываем монетку, то уже четко знаем, чего нам хочется: чтобы выпал орел или решка.  
— Да, мистер Грац передавал вам благодарность. Он очень привязан к этому шару. И… — Уэлш сделал драматичную паузу: — Мисс Бартен просила вас обоих в любое время зайти к ней, чтобы она могла лично излить свою любовь и почтение. Я надеюсь, вы навестите ее в ближайшее дни, чтобы она снова не пыталась найти вас в участке. Вы меня поняли?  
— Да сэр, — синхронно ответили Фрейзер и Веккио. Интонация вышла похоронной.

 

***  
Сивилла Бартен расцвела, как майская роза. И благоухала она так же ароматно. Она была определенно счастлива и готова поделиться счастьем со всем миром.  
Когда Рэй увидел, как любовно она прижимает к груди деревянную коробочку, то на мгновенье даже подумал, что ради таких моментов стоит работать.  
Находка грозила утонуть в роскошном декольте. Груди поднимались и опускались в такт дыханию, как морские волны.  
Сморгнув, Рэй еще раз поздравил потерпевшую с благоприятным исходом дела и постарался вылезти из-за стола.  
Бентон придержал его за руку.  
— Подожди, последний вопрос к мисс, и мы пойдем.  
Рэй поднял взгляд к потолку и попытался придать лицу как можно более смиренное выражение.  
— Конечно, Бенни. Как скажешь.  
— Сивилла, скажите мне, пожалуйста, чем вам так дорог этот шар. Или не только в шаре дело? — Фрейзер отпил из узорной чашки, а потом чинно поставил ее на блюдечко так, что фарфор даже не звякнул.  
— О, Бенни, как вы догадались?  
Глаза Сивиллы округлились, став совсем громадными.  
— И все же. Откроете свою тайну?  
Прорицательница улыбнулась, потом поставила перед собой коробочку и, сделав несколько пасов руками, сдвинула верх шкатулки, открывая второе дно.  
Оглянувшись, она наклонилась к полицейским и громко прошептала:  
— Там прядь волос моего деда. Он был очень могущественным человеком, и именно эта прядь позволяет работать шару столь правильно. Сама сфера — ничто. Довольно дорогая, но все же стекляшка. Для правильной аккумуляции энергии нужен талисман. И такие вещи передаются из поколения в поколение, с годами обретая еще большую силу. В благодарность за работу я готова поделиться с вами рецептом одного супа. Называется борщ. Вы не поверите, но это самое испытанное приворотное средство в моем арсенале. Сбоев не дает. Я вас научу?  
С мелочным удовлетворением Рэй наблюдал за тем, как Бенни сначала отвел взгляд, потом неразборчиво пробормотал отказ и выскочил вон.  
Веккио, в свою очередь, спокойно попрощался и не смог сдержать улыбку, услышав, как Фрейзеру в спину неслось зычное: “Передумаете — приходите обязательно!”


End file.
